Hogwarts Castle
Hogwarts is a huge castle built by Helliar, Desteroth and Wololo. It is a place in Thrathira where young wizards can learn magic. Hogwarts Project started in May 2011, and it is not yet finished. History In May 2011, Helliar, mayor of Petronas City, wanted to build Hogwarts far away from Petronas. After he found a good location, he started building it, while Wololo was building Beacons of Gondor. Helliar started building the castle starting from the Boathouse. After some time, Helliar, along with Desteroth, started building the Great Staircase Tower (the tallest tower in Hogwarts). Desteroth did a great job with the roof, since it had to be circular. Architecture Hogwarts is made out of Sandstone blocks. It has lots of towers, bridges and secrets. In August 2011, Helliar rebuilt Entrance Courtyard, since it was too small, but he also rebuilt the Viaduct. Towers and Rooms Hogwarts is divided into a great number of sections. The current ones are: The Boathouse, Entrance Courtyard, The Viaduct, Entrance Hall, Grand Staircase Tower, The Quad, Clock Tower, Clock Tower Courtyard and Covered Bridge. Hugrid's Hut is also down the hill. The Boathouse The Boathouse is a small building where first-year students travel to. After they reach the building, Rubeus Hagrid welcomes them and takes them to the Great Hall. In August 2011, Helliar re-designed the Boathouse. Entrance Courtyard Entrance Courtyard is a small courtyard next to the Entrance Hall.Helliar re-designed the Entrance Courtyard in August 2011, since it was, according to him, too small. The Viaduct The Viaduct connects Entrance Courtyard with the grounds. Students use Viaduct during their visits to Hogsmeade. In August 2011, Helliar re-designed the Viaduct, since he built it wrong before. Entrance Hall Entrance Hall is a place where students and professors of Hogwarts eat and gather. The place consists of 5 tables - 4 tables for students, and 1 table for professors. Helliar said that he had some problems while building the Hall. According to him, it was complicated. Grand Staircase Tower Grand Staircase Tower is the tallest tower in the castle, and it has 7 floors. It is connected to the Quad and to the Entrance Hall. Gryffindor Common Room can be found in the tower, aswell as the forbidden 3rd floor. Desteroth built the complicated roof of the tower. The Quad The Quad is a massive 2-floors structure with many windows and a small courtyard in the center. The Quad i s connected to the Grand Staircase Tower and Clock Tower. The Quad has 4 towers in its corners: Grand Staircase Tower, Stone Bridge Tower, North Tower and Gryffindor Tower. There is also a Hospital Tower at the top of the Quad. The Quad was originally planned to be angled - however, Helliar didn't like the idea and built the square structure. Clock Tower Clock Tower was built before The Quad. It is a building with a clock at the top of it, and a massive bell. It is connected to the Quad by one small underground passage, however, there is a Hospital Wing at the top of the tower which is connected to the Quad aswell. Clock Tower Courtyard Clock Tower Courtyard is a small courtyard located in front of the Clock Tower. It has a small fountain in the middle, and it is connected to the Covered Bridge. There are 2 small towers in its corners. Helliar plans to add leafs to the courtyard in the future. Covered Bridge Covered Bridge is an old bridge in Hogwarts. It connects the Clock Tower Courtyard with the Forbidden Forest and Hagrid's Hut. It is made out of wood. Helliar really likes the bridge, and it is one of his favourite parts of the castle. Hagrid's Hut Hagrid's Hut is a small building located few meters away from Hogwarts. It is made out of Cobblestone, and it is a place where Rubeus Hagrid lives. There is a spooky forest next to the house, known as the Forbidden Forest. Helliar said that Hagrid's Hut was very difficult to make. Hagrid's Hut is located with the Covered Bridge. Secrets Hogwarts itself has much secrets and hidden rooms. There is a secret passage on the 3rd floor that leads to the underground rooms with chess board and the Mirror of Erised. There is also a great chamber in the underground, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Helliar also plans to make the Room of Requirement in the future. Gallery 2011-08-03_11.17.37.png|The size of an old Entrance Courtyard can be seen. 2011-08-02_15.04.00.png|The Quad under construction. Category:Thrathira Category:Hogwarts Category:Castles